ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Whence Blows the Wind/Plot Details
Game Script :{| border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" |colspan="2"| Whence Blows the Wind 60-65- Ru'Lude Gardens |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Script !Video |- bgcolor="#FFEC8B" |'Maat:' So you think you're ready for the next challenge? :Do you think you can handle it? ::Of course! ::--->Not just yet. Maat: Well, the choice is yours. I won't goad you into anything. :Do you think you can handle it? ::--->Of course! ::Not just yet. Maat: That's the spirit. You'll never get anything in this world unless you really want it. Maat: An Orcish crest, a Quadav crest, and a Yagudo crest. Bring these three items here to me. Maat: I know you can do it. There's something different about you. I can feel it in my bones! Maat (Upon speaking with him before completing the quest):' An Orcish crest, a Quadav crest, and a Yagudo crest. Bring those three items here to me. | |- bgcolor="#FFA500" | colspan="2" | 'Whence Blows the Wind (Davoi)- Davoi |- bgcolor="#FFA500" !Script !Video |- bgcolor="#FFEC8B" |'Sedal-Godjal' (Before interacting with The Wall of Banishing):' Have you been to the cave to the south? Best to stay away if you know the danger! Not that it's all that easy to find the way in there... 'Sedal-Godjal (After interacting with The Wall of Banishing):' Huh? You really wantaru into that cave? Hah! Not after I went through all that trouble sealing off the Orc lord... 'Sedal-Godjal: Especially not now, with reinforcements on the way! Bestaru to stay outta that cave, I say! Sedal-Godjal: But...you made it this far. Guess I'll give you a chance! :Take your chances? ::Yes. ::--->No. Sedal-Godjal: Humph. Sissy! :Take your chances? ::--->Yes. ::No. Sedal-Godjal: Alrighty, then. Pass my test, and I'll let you into that meanie-weanie old cave. Sedal-Godjal: I'm going to give you a White Orb, which you are to dip in the four red pools of Davoi. You'll know the orb is absorbing magic when its color changes! Sedal-Godjal: Once you're done, bring it back here and I'll grade you! Sedal-Godjal: Heeeey, don't worry! Long as nothing...unexpected happens, you'll do just fine! I guarantee it! Bonne chance! Obtained Key Item: White Orb Sedal-Godjal (Upon speaking within him again before finishing the quest):' Oh yeah, I almostaru forgot. Monsters flock to those red pools like flies to Quadav droppings. You watch yourself out there! 'Sedal-Godjal (Upon returning with the Crimson Orb):' Heeeey, so you made it back in one piece? Good, good! Oh, I forgot to tell you one thing: if an orb turns totally red, it gets cursed. 'Sedal-Godjal: W-w-wait a second! Isn't that a Cursed Orb you have there!? Sedal-Godjal: Well, I guess all's well that ends well! This is aboutaru all the power you'll need, methinks. Sedal-Godjal: Let me just give it the barrier-disruption spells it so very much deserves... The mage's magic transforms the cursed orb into a Crimson Orb. '''Sedal-Godjal: And there you go! Take that Crimson Orb and stick it into the barrier. That should disruptaru the thing long enough for you to go in. Sedal-Godjal: Take care and don't let the Orcs get it! There now, off you go! Good luck! Sedal-Godjal (Upon speaking to him after getting the Crimson Orb):' Ahhh... You know, I'm sure I'm forgetting something... 'Sedal-Godjal: What was that now? Hmm... | |- bgcolor="#FFA500" | colspan="2" | Whence Blows the Wind (60-65 Dénouement)- Ru'Lude Gardens |- bgcolor="#FFA500" !Script !Video |- bgcolor="#FFEC8B" |'Maat:' I knew you could do it! I believed in you all along. Your level limit is now 65. Maat (Upon speaking with him again after turning in the crests): The ultimate barrier is still far away. Don't worry about it. What matters is effort! |